


Reborn

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Caranthir is out of the Halls, and he receives two visits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Reborn  
By CC  
April, 2018**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Caranthir woke, blinking at Arien’s light coming through his window. He was unused to it after being for so long in the Halls, and it was certainly brighter in Aman than in Middle-earth. He was living in the western part of Tirion, having moved out of Nerdanel’s house after a necessary period of healing and rebuilding of their mother and son relationship. Now it was time for him to build a new life, preferably away from the Noldorin Court.

Arafinwë had asked to see him and speak about his plans now that he was back in Tirion. Caranthir had told Arafinwë that he had nothing to worry about because he was not planning to claim a crown that Maedhros had given up. He might have been brusque, but even after his time in the Halls Caranthir could not help but speak his mind. Arafinwë had nodded and invited him to join the Council if he so wished. Caranthir was not planning to do so. That meeting had been enough.

A shadow blocked the light. “Are you quite awake, cousin?”

It was Aegnor, standing outside the window, his unruly golden hair escaping his braids, as always. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Aegnor smiled, obviously pleased. _I know._

Caranthir sighed and slammed his mental shields down. “What are you doing out there, Aegnor?”

“Watching you sleep,” he said. “Can I come in?”

Before Caranthir could react, Aegnor pushed himself over the windowsill and sat on his bed, still smiling. He had a red feather in his hand.   
“What is that for?”

Aegnor grinned. “It depends. If you close your eyes I can show you…”

Caranthir frowned, “I have work to do.”

Aegnor sighed, letting go of the feather. “Why must you make things difficult?”

Caranthir arched an eyebrow. “I believe we are no longer speaking of the same thing, cousin.”

“No, we are not. Father was trying to be friendly.”

Caranthir sat on the bed. “He was, but Angrod was ready to kick me out of the chamber. Why must we speak about this?”

“Because you are brooding over some imagined offense.”

Caranthir shrugged. “I might have been impolite… Are you smiling?”

Aegnor shook his head. “Why would I?”

“Well, I must go to the mines.” He stood. 

Aegnor followed, embraced Caranthir from behind and started to kiss the nape of his neck. “Are those rocks more important that staying with your lover?”

Caranthir barely suppressed a shiver. “Well… maybe…” 

Aegnor made a noise of outrage, and Caranthir hid a smile. “Unless you convince me to stay, that is.” 

And suddenly Aegnor was making him turn around and kissing him, hands pulling him close until Caranthir had no choice but to surrender to his lover’s demands. He would take control back later, if he could. The feather was again in Aegnor’s hands and Caranthir moaned in pleasure. Later, but for now he would let Aegnor did as he wished with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aegnor had moved in the next day, without asking permission, as if he owned the place. Caranthir had frowned when he saw the first servants bringing his cousin’s belongings, but Aegnor had kissed him and told him that he was not ever going to go away.

_”You are mine, and I am yours. This is my house, and mine is yours.”_

_“Your house is too close to the Tirion main square.”_

_Aegnor had grinned. “Then this will be our only house.”_

Caranthir could not deny that he was happy to have Aegnor back. After all this time, after all that happened to them, their love was still there, strong as when it started in those long gone days in Tirion. 

He still missed Brellas, though, the young Silvan Elf who made his way into his heart, despite Caranthir’s faults. The silly Silvan Elf who had sacrificed his life to save him, when it had been Caranthir who should have died that day.

Caranthir sighed and stepped out of the house, determined to go to the mines and get some work done. Aegnor was at Court, taking care of the duties he still had to perform as son of the King. As long as Arafinwë did not request Caranthir’s presence at Court, all was well with him.

“Aegnor told me that you would go to the mines today.”

Caranthir whirled around. “Brellas?”

“I have been waiting for you to come out of the Halls. I thought that you had forgotten about me.”

“Aiko told you I was back…”

“He sent me a letter, yes, but the rumors reached Tol Eressëa before that. Why did you not call for me? Aegnor says that you still love me.”

Aegnor should have kept his mouth shut, but then when did he?

“You are better off without me.” 

Brellas moved closer. “Nonsense. Do you still love me, my lord?”

Caranthir looked away. “I’m no one’s lord.”

Brellas placed his hands on Caranthir’s shoulders. “Look at me, Caranthir, and answer my question. I will leave if your feelings have changed now that you have Aegnor back.”

Caranthir pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. Brellas gave completely into the kiss, and they did not stop until their need for each other’s arms ebbed a bit.

“I will always love you, Brellas,” Caranthir said. “I love Aiko and I love you. I didn’t call you here because I was not planning to call anyone. Aiko just came, and got into my house.”

“Then I will stay too, if Aegnor has learned to share,” Brellas said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Actually, Caranthir was amazed too. 

“He called you, did he not?”

“I did,” a voice said behind them. Brellas smiled and moved away.

Aegnor approached Caranthir and kissed him deeply. “Be nice, Moryo.”

Then he turned to look at Brellas, and kissed him too. It was a different sort of kiss, as if Aegnor and Brellas were exploring their limits, and Caranthir felt aroused and slightly jealous at the same time.

“Keep him safe,” Aegnor told Brellas. “I still have to go to Father’s Court. I merely wanted to make sure that everything went as planned.”

Caranthir frowned. “As planned?”

Aegnor shrugged. “We both know you, dear cousin.”

This said, Aegnor turned around and left. Caranthir stood there, speechless, until Brellas took his hand. “It is time for you to show me our house, Caranthir.”

This time it was Brellas who kissed him possessively, until Caranthir surrendered to the feeling that he had his two lovers back again. He did not deserve it, but then Námo had allowed him to come out of the Halls, so maybe it was his time to be happy at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Námo stood with Vairë, watching Caranthir with Aegnor and Brellas coming out of their house. They were in their spiritual forms, and this time Morifinwë could not sense him because their mental link had been cut before he left the Halls. Morifinwë was still a strong telepath, and he could move small things with his mind, but any trace of who he was before Arda was made was gone.

Morë had been his name, and had he entered Arda with Námo and Vairë, he would have been part of their household. Námo had met Morë and Vairë at the same time, and love had blossomed between them. Their story would have been different had Melkor had not sent the Valaráukar to torment Morë. Arien had saved him, but his spirit had been bruised with lies about darkness and pain. Eru had decided that Morë entered Arda as one of the Firstborn, and Morifinwë had asked Námo to sever the link between them. 

_I will always love you and Vairë, but I am an Elf now, and my spirit aches for my family and for those who once gave me their love. I might never have the opportunity to regain their trust, but I have to be there for them if they ever need me._

And so Námo had prayed to Eru, and The One had severed their mental link. The Elf that left the Halls remembered meeting Námo and Vairë when he was very young, but had forgotten about his ability to sense their presence.

Morifinwë… No, not even Carnistir… Caranthir was happy now, and Námo was happy for him. 

_Shall we return to the Halls, beloved?_

Vairë showed Námo her face for a moment, and she was smiling, a touch of melancholy in her green eyes. Caranthir and his lovers were gone, riding towards the north, probably to visit Formenos. 

Námo took the flesh and kissed her. “I think it’s time.”


End file.
